Our Flyboy
by Charmingly Gorgeous
Summary: [One Shot, HM] “He’s our flyboy, Harm.” Another tear slipping down her cheek.


**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, nor do I own the song, 'He Gets That From Me' by Reba McIntyre. **

**A/N: Okay, my first completely Harm/Mac only fic. Hope you guys like it!**

**Love**

**Kel**

His early mornin' attitude  
You have to drag him out of bed  
Only frosted flakes will do  
He gets that from me  
Yeah,he gets that from me

****Mac shook her son awake for the fourth time in an hour. Finally, after receiving more than just a swat from his hand, she walked out of the room to let him get dressed. A few minutes later, he came down the stairs, dressed, but still sleepy. She smiled, and said, "Morning sleepy."

He groaned in response, as he poured himself a bowl of frosted flakes. She sipped her coffee, reading the newspaper, as he sat down beside her, eating his cereal, just like her. She glanced over at him, and he glanced back. "We're still going today, right?"

Mac reached over and ruffled his already messed up hair. "That's why I woke you up earlier. We'll go this morning, since you have baseball tonight."

He nodded, turning back to his cereal. She watched him for a moment, before turning back to her newspaper.

His curly hair and his knobby knees  
The way the sun brings those freckles out  
Talk and talk never miss a beat  
Yeah,he gets that from me  
He gets that from me

A few minutes later, he's in the front seat of the car, talking about the baseball team they're playing against that night. She watched him, as well as listened to him. She smiled, when suddenly, it was Harm there talking to her.

A knock on the window brought her out of her thoughts. She looked over at him, and watched him roll down his window for a man outside. "Would you like to buy some flowers?" the man said.

He looked over at her. "Mom? For Dad?" he asked, simply.

She nodded, not missing a beat, before handing him a bill. He received a beautiful bouquet of flowers, and change. The light turned green in front of her, and she crossed the road. Silence filled the car, as she drove closer and closer to their destination.

He looks at me with those big brown eyes  
He's got me in the palm of his hands  
And I swear sometimes  
It's just like you're here again  
He smiles that little crooked smile  
There's no denying he's your child  
Without him I don't know what I'd do  
He gets that from you  
Oh, he gets that from you

She pulled into the parking lot, and shut the engine off. They both stepped out of the car, and began their walk through the many gravestones.

Three years. It had been three years since cancer took him. She stood back against the old willow tree, watching her son place the bouquet of flowers beside his father's gravestone. She watched him say a few words, before coming over to her side and switching places with her.

She approached the stone, her eyes welling up with tears. They dripped down her face, one-by-one. She bit her lip, as she read the words she had memorized. She took a deep breath. "He still looks just like you." She let out a small laugh. "I guess it happened the opposite way you planned – your looks and my brains. Probably for the best… He's taught himself to play the guitar. He's as good as you."

How he loves your old guitar  
Yeah,he's taught himself to play  
He melts my heart  
Tells me he loves me every day  
And cracks jokes at the perfect time  
Makes me laugh when I want to cry  
That boy is everything to me  
He gets that from you  
He gets that from you

"Harm…" she breathed, leaning down to run her hand down the stone. She drew back her hand suddenly. "I miss you. He misses you. I know how much you wanted to be here when he grows up… But it's just like you're here with me. I just… I don't know what I'd do if I didn't have him. He makes the jokes that you would make if you were here. He tells me he loves me everyday. Just like you…" she trailed off.

She got up from sitting on her ankles, and took another breath. "He told me yesterday that he was going to be in the Navy, just like you. He's going to learn to fly Tomcats, just like you. But he's all ready promised me not to take me up there, and scare me half to death." She let out another laugh. "He's our fly boy, Harm."

She took another breath, and slowly backed away from stone. Once she was far enough away, she turned around, and saw her son standing right there. She smiled through her tears, and pulled him close. He wrapped his arms around her, saying, "I love you mom."

_Last __night__ I heard him pray  
Lord,help me and mama make it through  
And tell daddy we'll be okay  
He said he sure misses you  
He sure misses you  
He really misses you  
He gets that from me_


End file.
